lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 221
Report #221 Skillset: Celestialism Skill: Angels/Demons Org: Celestines Status: Rejected Jul 2009 Furies' Decision: We do not agree with this. Problem: A long standing problem with Nihilism and Celestialism is that a pivotal part of your offense, your angel, cannot survive on the opposing cosmic plane. While this is semi-interesting role play, it essentially means that a Nihilist or Celestine is powerless by themselves on an opposing plane. During times of City vs City warfare this is frustrating because cosmic raids are the most common form of conflict, and you often have to rely on other players to do the real PvP-ing. In city vs forest warfare it is even more frustrating, since Wiccans can take their fae anywhere to defend or raid. Solution #1: Make it so that angels and demons survive on opposing cosmic planes. Solution #2: Make it so that they still explode, but only after 1-2 Lusternian days. At this point, a guardian with channels open could immediately bring them back when on balance. This would maintain a little bit of the role play ideas, but a cosmic guardian should be 'in tune' enough with the cosmic planes and cosmic magic to maintain their companion for at least a period of time. Solution #3: Make a new skill in Celestialism and Nihilism which grants one of the above two solutions. Player Comments: ---on 7/25 @ 23:04 writes: Uh. City vs Forest warfare is fine. You can take your Demons and Angels into the Ethereal Plane, as can we take our Fae into the Cosmic Planes. This is just city vs city, so your problem should have nothing to do with Wiccans. :P ---on 7/25 @ 23:05 writes: But solution 2, one Lusternian days or shorter is acceptable. ---on 7/26 @ 22:06 writes: Solution two sounds reasonable to me ---on 7/27 @ 05:20 writes: The problem stated here is that Wiccans suffer no penalities whatsoever despite having stronger and more effective ents. Guardians lose their ents on the opposing cosmic plane while Wiccans despite their advantage suffer no difficulty (its much easier to target and kill 1 demon/angel than it is to kill a horde of fae while fighting off PCs) for that I believe that this could also be balanced to affect fae so that they are weaker or more susceptible on other planes as well. Perhaps on prime since ethereal seems abit 'unreal' and they have trouble existing on the prime plane. ---on 7/27 @ 19:12 writes: Fae are crittable. Demons/angels are not ---on 7/27 @ 22:38 writes: As Krellan noted, fae are crittable. I've got two weapons. It's a heck of a lot easier for me to clear out fae than guardian ents. Also: You have the ability to pick and choose one-two fae that you really want to get rid of and just ignore the rest. You do not have to kill them all-- and it is not possible to "partially" kill an angel/demon to remove its ability to do certain afflictions (though you can get it to shielding and let it live, you can do the same with fae too). Seriously, they're different. They have strengths and weaknesses. This is not an issue about Wiccans, this is an issue with Guardians being unable to use their skills on opposing planes. As such, I'm fine with 2. ---on 7/28 @ 02:49 writes: ..Not even going to comment on Romero's comments, disregarded in any case. Xenthos is completely right in the above, as usual. Solution #2 with a shortened time span, as noted already ---on 7/28 @ 04:55 writes: Seeing fae, or really anything, randomly explode whenever on prime would be funny but not balanced. A variation of solution 2 sounds like it would be sufficient. ---on 7/28 @ 11:10 writes: I just believe that if any ent should have to endure some weaker plane, that all organizations should have some sort of weakness akin to this instead of consistently giving certain organizations no weaknesses while others are forced to endure them for 'roleplay'. We are searching for balance here. Prime might be a little harsh but maybe an additional buff could be that the demon/angel have more health, seeing as that they may not be crittable but they are still no pet which takes forever to kill. Some balance between them would be nice. ---on 7/28 @ 12:32 writes: The reason I mentioned wiccans was because in city vs forest scenarios, it usually involves players of one org helping to defend another org's territory. So if the forests are attacking Nil, for example, every wiccan would have their fae, but no Celestines would. This is all that I meant.